dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes of Dragon Age
Heroes of Dragon Age is a freemium game released 5th December 2013Google Play for iPhone and Android devices. The download lets players purchase and collect 3D figures of key characters from the Dragon Age universe, form them into a squad, and then battle human and AI-controlled foes. The game functions as a squad-based strategy game with the battles played out automatically and the outcome contingent upon the selection of characters in the five-person party, their abilities and formation on the battlefield, as well as any runes that are buffing the team.Eurogamer.net: Heroes of Dragon Age interact with Inquisition The game is light on lore, and rather than telling an original story, is instead based on "what if?" scenarios. Each quest--there are 10 available in the single-player format, exploring extant game lore--is self-contained and lets players re-experience key moments from not just the previous Dragon Age games, but also the novels, codex entries and more. PvP will be available as well. At launch, Heroes of Dragon Age includes more than one hundred unique characters each with four potential evolutions or variations. Characters will be available through grinding or via an in-game cash store. Post-launch support will increase this number with characters from the upcoming Dragon Age: Inquisition game and other pieces of franchise lore. How much the game will interact with Inquisition has not been confirmed but the game's producer noted that the developer is working closely with BioWare and such interaction would make sense. Developer Capital Games predicts that the game will be supported for at least a year after release, perhaps even several years, with new characters and features continually added. Classes of characters Characters are sorted into different classes (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Legendary) and have rock/paper/scissor-style pros and cons.2013-08-19, First look at Heroes of Dragon Age. AppsGoer, accessed on 2013-10-11 2013-08-19, See Heroes of Dragon Age in action. IGN, accessed on 2013-08-19 When a new character is obtained the resulting character is determined in a "lottery" style, with a random chance of obtaining any one character, the likelihood of receiving a Rare or Epic character, for example, which can be increased by grinding or payment. The classes are purchased from "packs" in the in-game store. The Recruit pack is more likely to produce Common characters. Warrior packs produce at least an Uncommon or higher ranked character. In the Warrior pack there is the chance for a Rare, Epic, or Legendary character. The Champion packs contain the most desirable characters. Unit coloration There is a rationale in the use of colors to display the nature of various units.Based on discussion on the Heroes of Dragon Age forum: Unit Color Logic. The colored circular plate in each character's base helps to denote their status. The coloring rationale, with some exceptions, is defined below: * White: "Lawful" units and characters who use predominantly physical attacks, such as most warrior units * Red: "Lawless" and "outlaw" units (including apostate mages and Qunari) as well as regular (non-Blighted) creatures * Black: Demons and darkspawn units * Blue: Sanctioned magic users (such as Circle mages) and supernatural entities Notable exceptions appear to be instances where a character's nature is mixed. An example is Alistair's color plate, which is black/white, denoting his status as a Grey Warden. There are also blood mages, for example, who have white plates, such as some of the Tevinter units. Consuming .]] The game encourages the purchasing of lower rank characters in order to use their abilities to develop more desirable characters in a process called "consuming." The abilities of unused characters can be applied to--or consumed by--other characters to strengthen them and improve their abilities. Common units in particular are encouraged for use in consumption. Major characters * Alistair (currently Grey WardenHeroes of Dragon Age Forums)'' * Anders (normal and "Vengeance Anders") * The Architect * Arishok * Arvaarad * Ashaad * Aveline Vallen * Bethany Hawke (Circle Mage and Grey Warden) * Carver Hawke (Templar and Grey Warden) * Cassandra Pentaghast * Cauthrien * Corypheus * Desire demon * Duncan * Fenris * Fiona * Flemeth * Gate Guardian * High dragon * Inferno Golem * Isabela * The Lady of the Forest * Leliana (formerly "Seeker Leliana"; now "Sister Nightingale") * Mabari * Merrill * Morrigan * Nug * Oghren * Orsino * Queen of the Blackmarsh * Sebastian Vael * Spirit of Valor * Stroud * Varric * Velanna * Yavana Other playable characters Players will be able to purchase generic playable characters such as Abominations, Ferelden Ash Warriors, Carta thugs, Circle of Magi Apprentices and Senior Enchanters, Coterie agents, City Elves, Elven Bards, Dalish Elves (including archers, Keepers and Arcane Warriors), Darkspawn, Ferelden Knights, Grey Wardens, Legionnaire Scouts and Tevinter units (including slavers and battlemages), among many others. Gallery HoDA Characters.jpg|Player characters from Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA Fifth Blight.jpg|Battling during the Fifth Blight.phonesreview.co.uk website: Heroes of Dragon Age RPG release for iOS Android 18 heroes of dragon age.jpg|HoDA gameplayHeroes of Dragon Age at android.mob.org HoDA Genitivi.png|Lore is offered during quests. HoDA city elf mage.png|A city elf mage attacks. HoDA_squad.jpg|Characters of various ranks as shown by the colors of their bases. HoDA_defeat.png|A character is defeated in battle. HoDA_Fiona_in_combat.png|Combat screen featuring Fiona. HoDA_Cauthrien.png|A squad featuring Ser Cauthrien. HoDA_mage.png|Heroes of Dragon Age features many varieties of each class, such as mages and warriors. HoDA GW Warrior.png|Combat featuring a Grey Warden warrior. External links * of Dragon Age'' forum References es:Héroes de Dragon Age Category:Heroes of Dragon Age Category: Real world articles Category: Games